Solve for $x$ : $4x - 6 = 9$
Answer: Add $6$ to both sides: $(4x - 6) + 6 = 9 + 6$ $4x = 15$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{15}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{15}{4}$